dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Parn
Parn is a major character and the secondary antagonist in the Dark Parables spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. He is a cat that is able to shapeshift into a human, thanks to an enchanted bell from Mother Goose. He is roughly based on the crooked cat. Appearance and Personality In his cat form, Parn is a pure black cat with bright, glowing eyes. He has heterochromia of the eyes, with one blue and the other yellow. He maintains this coloring even in his human form - with pitch-black hair and two different colored eyes. He has a tanned complexion as a human and still has a black tail and furry black ears atop his head. Parn was once an ordinary cat who liked to play and was adored by his owners, Cheryl and Blaise Morellus. After the death of Cheryl, Parn remained at his master's side and was a great comfort to him. However, the Crooked Cat Bell his master gave him to allow him to take a human form also corrupted Parn's soul. As the Crooked Cat, he is a vicious hunter with a single-minded devotion to fulfilling his master's needs and preventing others from getting close to him. History As a kitten, Parn was found and adopted by Cheryl, who shared the newfound kitten with her fiancee, Count Blaise Morellus. The kitten was loved and spoiled by both of them, who gave him a sweet basket and toys at the woodshed of the Chateau de Morellus. After Cheryl's death, Parn remained close to his remaining master's side, giving him as much comfort through his grief as a little kitten could. He was never far from Blaise's side, and the Count became accustomed to his presence there. When Mother Goose gave Blaise three Cursery Objects as gifts, one of them was an enchanted cat bell that would allow Parn the ability to transform into a humanoid form so that he could speak with his master and keep him company as a person might. In addition, Parn would be offered Immortality, speed, and strength, so long as he kept the bell on himself and stayed out of direct moonlight. For just under a hundred years, Parn remained by his master's side in humanoid - and cat - form. However, Mother Goose's Cursery Objects have a negative effect on all who make use of them. Parn's soul was eventually corrupted by the enchanted bell, making him every bit as twisted and macabre as his owner. In the course of his efforts to keep the Unnamed Protagonist from interfering with Blaise's plans, Mother Goose's bell was knocked off of Parn's neck and toppled into the moonlight, where Parn could not find it. The Protagonist stole the bell and used a prism to channel moonlight directly at Parn, which turned him into a wooden puppet amidst a bright flash of light. The Crooked Cat was no more, or so it appeared. In Cursery: Humpty Dumpty, there is a cat that bears a striking resemblance to Parn, but it's very unlikely that it's him. However, it could be a reincarnation of Parn, one of his children, and/or the cat seen in Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. The latter is most likely because of the similar appearance except for a crooked tail and that the cat helps the character, but as of now, it is unknown if it's kin or the same cat. Powers and Abilities * Crooked Cat Bell: This bell allows Parn to transform into a human at will. It also allows him to live indefinitely, so long as his master, the Crooked Man, desires him to stay at his side. * Speed and Agility: Like any cat, Parn is very fast and agile on his feet. He is able to easily leap over obstacles and pounce without warning. He maintains these skills even in his human form. Relationships * Cheryl (owner, deceased) * Blaise Morellus (master, deceased) * Unnamed Protagonist (enemy) Quotes Quotes by Parn * "Stop interfering with my master's plans! If you don't heed my warning, I will show you no mercy." * "You should have heeded my warnings. Now it's too late." * "Soon, you will be begging me to end your life." * "You are spoiling my master's plans!" * "The moonlight - it burns me!" Quotes about Parn * "It's that cat again. Everywhere I turn, he's there, watching me, following me." - Unnamed Protagonist * "Argh... that blasted cat shoved me out the window!" - Unnamed Protagonist Galleries Character= parn main menu.jpg|Parn on the Main Menu parn main menu mad.jpg|Parn Hissing Parn watching.jpg|The Crooked Cat Watches parn ready.jpg|Parn Ready to Pounce parn in the road.jpg|The Cat in the Road parn on protagonist.jpg|Parn on Top of Us Renee is taken.jpg|The Crooked Man Takes Renee Blaise parn take renee.jpg|Renee is Taken Marianne tale blaise parn cheryl.jpg|The Crooked Cat in Marianne's Flashback Marianne tale blaise parn victim.jpg|Blaise Sics Parn on a Victim parn outside tower.jpg|Parn Outside the Tower parn turns human.jpg|First Glimpse of Parn's Human Form Capturar.PNG|Parn's human face parn attacks bars.jpg|Parn Attacks Through the Bars parn in temple.jpg|We Encounter Human Parn parn chapel2.jpg|Parn in the Chapel Parn first look.jpg|Parn's Glowing Eyes parn in cave.jpg|Encountering Parn Again parn is weird.jpg|Parn Makes Weird Gestures parn with ribbon.jpg|Parn Has Renee's Ribbon parn leaps the gate.jpg|Parn Leaps Over the Gate parn at chateau.jpg|Parn Waits at the Chateau parn causes trouble.jpg|Parn Leaps from the Falling Chandelier parn turns human cloud.jpg|Parn's Transition parn shows up.jpg|Parn Comes Through the Portal parn shoves us out window.jpg|Parn Shoves Us Out a Window parn looks smug.jpg|Parn Looks Smug parn in chateau.jpg|Parn Defends the Chateau parn cave in.jpg|The Ceiling Caves in on Parn parn hiding.jpg|Parn Hides from the Moonlight parn burned.jpg|The Moonlight Burns Parn parn zapped by moonlight.jpg|Parn Gets Zapped by Moonlight parn puppet.jpg|Parn Becomes a Puppet |-|Depictions= Cheryl and parn.jpg|Portrait of Cheryl and Parn Cheryl sketch by blaise.jpg|Sketch of Parn and Cheryl, by Blaise Drawing of cheryl and parn.jpg|Sketch of Parn and Cheryl, by Blaise Geppetto crooked.jpg|Crooked Cat Puppet in Geppetto's Secret Room Crooked man book.jpg|Crooked Man Book, Geppetto's Secret Chamber Crooked door frame.jpg|Crooked Tale Door Art Crooked stone concept.jpg|Crooked Stone Concept Art Crooked stone1.jpg|Crooked Stone Crooked stone2.jpg|Crooked Stone Lit Up Crooked tale glass1.jpg|Crooked Stained Glass Window 1 Crooked tale glass2.jpg|Crooked Stained Glass Window 2 Crooked puppets.jpg|Crooked Puppets crooked cat puppet.jpg|Crooked Cat Puppet Puppet show dim.jpg|Puppet Show Dim Puppet show lit.jpg|Puppet Show Lit Up parn chest.jpg|Chest with Parn's Likeness cat bell statue.jpg|Cursed Cat Bell Statue mirage path heads.jpg|Crooked Cat Heads on Mirage Path Cheryl diary parn.jpg|Drawing of Parn Parn sculpture.png|Parn sculpture featured in Return of the Salt Princess |-|Artifacts= Cheryl parn basket.jpg|Parn's Basket in the Tower parn kitten basket.jpg|Kitten Parn's Basket |-|Other Images= parn concept art.jpg|Parn Concept Art parn-diffgem.jpg|Parn Difficulty Gem 11 wallpaper download.png|Parn Wallpaper 12 wallpaper download.png|Parn, Blaise and Cheryl Wallpaper Cursery CE feature.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Bestiary Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty Category:Hybrids Category:Unknown Status Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Puppets